Harry Potter and the Gaurdian of Time
by ictious1
Summary: what if tom killed harry in the end?what would have happened. why harry would be sent back to do it again. Manipulitive/evil Dumbledore. smart/powerful/dipomatic harry. harry/harem using Poison Pen's challege later on


Harry Potter and the Change in Time

Tom kills Harry in the final battle but unforseen consquences cause the gaurdian of time to appear infront of harry in the cross roads of life and death.

Harrys Pov: _Why am I back here again, and who is that old man in all black? And why do I feel so weak compared to him? Surely he cant be that powerful?_

"**_HELLO HARRY. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU" SAID THE OLD MAN._**

"Who are you and Where am I?" _'And why do I get the feeling this isn't a good thing seeing him'_

_**"I AM THE GAURDIAN OF TIME. YOU MAY CALL ME HALT. WE ARE AT A CROSS ROADS, AND THE REASON YOU GET THE FEELING SEEING ME ISNT A GOOD THING IS BECAUSE I DO NOT MEDDLE WITH THE GOING-ONS OF THE MATERIAL PLANE VERY OFTEN. ONLY TWICE HAVE I MEDDLED WITH THE FABRICS OF SPACE AND TIME FOR A MORTAL WHO DIED AT THE WRONG TIME. ONCE FOR MERLIN, AND ONCE FOR GODRIC GRYFFINDOR WHO DIED FROM A SNAKE BITE. BUT NOW I FEEL THE NEED TO HAVE A CHAMPION ON EARTH AND I HAVE CHOSEN YOU AS MY CHAMPION BUT THEIR IS A COST. AS MY CHAMPION YOU MUST KILL RIDDLE AND YOU MUST KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.**_

"Wait why must I kill the headmaster? He has done nothing but help me."

**_FOOLISH MORTAL HE HAS MANIPLULATED YOU WORSE THE RIDDLE DID HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU THE TRUE PROPHICE. HE MADE A FALSE ONE AND LEAD YOU DOWN A PATH TO YOUR DEATH. THE TRUE PROPHECE WAS 'THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQISH THE DARK LORDS APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED THEM... WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...YET ONE WILL MARK HIM AS THEIR EQUAL... THE OTHER WILL DECIDE IF ALL WILL DIE OR IF THE ONE SHALL LIVE... THROUGH PAIN OF A FALSE BLOOD ALL SHALL PARISH AND THE LIGHT WILL BE LOST FOREVER... THROUGH HIS TRUE BLOOD LIGHT WILL PUSH THROUGH... HIDDEN WITHOUT LOVE AND DESTROYED THROUGH TIME... ONLY WITH HIS TRUE BLOOD AND LEAD THROUGH A LIE WILL THE TRUTH BE LET FREE... HE MUST CHOOSE HIS GUIDE OR BE LEAD TO DEATH AGAIN... LOVE FROM MANY MAY HELP HIS PATH BE FOUND... ONLY TO FIND HIS BLOOD IS ONE HE THOUGHT OF AS AN ENEMY YET THE GUARDIAN OF HIS LIFE... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORDS IS APPROACHING... BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES"_**

_What! But that means Dumbledore is Evil? but how could he be unless everythings been manipulated by him to look differently. But wouldn't somebody have noticed? Another thing is what that prophise means. Sounds as if someone i hate is related to me and petunia isn't related to me. Also if thats true then this means me going back was predicted and that the only way to save everyone is to go back. why do i always have to be controlled by propheses._ "Alright but when will I be sent back to."

**_"I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR BODY TO THE POINT WHERE YOU KILLED THE BASLISK. WITH THIS I WILL GRANT YOU 3 WISHES AND YOU MUST FIND YOUR MOTHERS COUSIN WHO LOVES HER AND HATES JAMES. AFTERWARD YOU MUST FIND ALLIES IN THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY. START WITH THE CENITARS AND GOBLINS. AFTERWARD LOOK FOR THE UNICORNS AND THE PHENOXIS. ALSO A LOOK IN THE MOUTH OF THE STATUE AND GRAB THE FOUR EGGS THEY WILL HATCH FOR YOU. THESE ARE YOUR FAMILARS. NOW WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES."_**

"Well I wish I was an animagus, had a perfect memory, and could teleport through any known wards."

**_"AHH WELL THE FIRST I CAN NOT DO BUT THE LAST TWO ARE EASY. THE FIRST ONE YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU ARE AN METAMORPHAGUS AND HAVE 4 ANIMAGUS FORMS. THEY ARE PHEONIX, BASLISK, GRYPHON, AND A HALF NORWIEGEN RIDGEBACK HALF HORNTAIL. THE HYBRID DRAGON IS VERY DANGEROUS AS NOT ONLY IS ITS MOUTH HIGHLY VENOMOUS BUT ITS HORNS HAVE THE SAVE VENOM IN THEM. AFTER YOU MASTER YOUR FORMS YOU CAN MIX THE FORMS TOGETHER FOR A MULTITUDE OF FORMS DUE TO YOUR METAMORPHAGUS ABILITIES. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR LAST WISH TO BE."_**

"O well if thats the case I would like to be able to talk to all creatures in their native tounge."

_**"ONCE AGAIN YOU WILL ALREADY HAVE THAT ABILITY AS IT IS GIVEN AS MY CHAMPION. IS THEIR ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE."**_

"I would like you to use the last one for me because I would have a better chance if you did it for me."

**_"HMM THE LAST ONE WILL BE THAT ANY FEMALE THAT HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE A WORTHY MATE FOR YOU SHALL START FEELING A NEED TO BE AROUND YOU MORE AND YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME TOWARD HER. AS TIME ADVANCES YOU WILL HAVE A MULTIPLE MATES AND ALL OF YOUR MINDS WILL BECOME INTERTWINED MAKING YOU IMMUNE TO ALL FORMS OF MIND MANIPULATION. THIS IS KNOWN AS A SOUL BOND AND AS YOU FIND MORE MATES THEY WILL JOIN. THESE ARE CONSIDERED PROOF OF MATURITY SO YOU AND YOUR MATES ARE CONSIDERED ADULTS. I WOULD GO TO GRINGOTTS AFTER YOU FIND THE THE FIRST GIRL AND GET ALL 9 OF YOU ACOUNTS IN YOUR CONTROL. THIS WILL REMOVE ANY ONE THE ABILITY TO ACCESS THEM INCLUDING YOUR MUGGLE AND MAGGICAL GAURDIANS."_**

_"What! I own 9 accounts. O im so strangaling dumbledore I cant believe it. Well now that Im thinking about it, it does make alot of sense. And if he had control he could have used that money for anything he desired."_

**_"ALSO I WILL GRANT YOU PERFECT OCCUMANCY SHEILDS ALONG WITH THE KNOLEDGE ON HOW TO REBUILD THEM AND HOW TO PERFORM, ANY BIT OF MAGIC YOU LEARN WITH A WAND, WANDLESSLY. THIS IS ALL YOU SHOULD NEED YOU SHOULD ALSO HIDE YOUR ABILITIES FROM ANYONE YOU CANT TRUST. SEND A LETTER TO FLAMEL AND ASK ABOUT ALCHEMY AND ELEMENTAL SORCERERS FOR MORE KNOWLEDGE. OUT OF YOUR FRIENDS IN THIS LAST LIFETIME TRUST ONLY NEVIL LUNA AND GINNY. RON WILL BETRAY YOU AND HERMIONE IS LOYAL ONLY TO DUMBLEDORE. KEEP THEM CLOSE SO YOU CAN CONTROL THEM DONT LET THEM BE USED TO CONTROL YOU. ILL SPEAK TO YOU AFTER YOUR WHEN I FEEL YOU NEED MY HELP AND ONLY IF YOU NEED IT. YOUR COUSIN IS A PROFESSOR AT HOGWARTS. AND YOU WILL KNOW WHO HE IS WHEN YOU SEE HIM. GOOD LUCK MY CHOSEN."_**

**__**

What was that flash, and is someone crying?  
>"Harry o Harry, please dont die on me. Please I love you don't die on me: Cried Ginny<p> 


End file.
